The present application relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to a controller and a method of controlling a power system.
In some known power systems, a plurality of photovoltaic panels (also known as solar panels) are logically or physically grouped together to form an array of solar panels. The solar panel array converts solar energy into electrical energy and transmits the energy to an electrical grid or other destination.
Solar panels generally output direct current (DC) electrical power. To properly couple such solar panels to an electrical grid, the electrical power received from the solar panels must be converted to alternating current (AC). At least some known power systems use an inverter to convert DC power to AC power. If, however, the electrical grid experiences a fault or an event in which the electrical grid is unusable or unavailable, the power generated by the solar panel array may be inaccessible to consumers.
In addition, during periods of high power demand, electrical loads may request or draw power in an amount that exceeds a supply of power. If the power system is unable to supply the power requested, a blackout may occur and may undesirably cause certain high priority loads to lose power.